I'm A Victim?
by Azurala
Summary: On hold for now! Zexion, who works inside the Special Victims Unit, is raped and finds himself as the victim. Kingdom Hearts and Law & Order: SVU x-over. LexZex, Rape, Yaoi, Lemon
1. Raped

**I do not own Law and Order: Special Victims Unit, or Kingdom Hearts. (If I did, there would be so many lemon scenes; it would be illegal in fifty countries.) =D**

I do, however, own this story line, and no one has permission to copy it. My rabid chocolate bunnies will eat your face if you steal.

This is what shall become of you if you obsess over Law and Order: Special Victims Unit and Kingdom Hearts at the same time…

* * *

Zexion made his way down 42nd Street, New York, NY. The sun had long since disappeared behind the tall buildings, and was beginning to set under a pastel horizon. Zexion carved his living in investigating inside the Special Victims Unit itself. Lexaeus, who seemed far more fierce and intimidating, worked in the murder department. Now, he was heading home, an apartment up only two blocks, as the cold wind blew, trapped between the buildings.

Enjoying the night air, he let his mind wander back to today's case, and let his feet carry him on the path home. A woman had been raped and assaulted on 16th Street, and was suffering from hypothermia. She had been drugged, and couldn't remember anything about the rape. His cases were always very interesting, and he and Lexaeus always shared the day's events over the dinner table.

Caught up in his thoughts, Zexion didn't notice his alleged stalker. The man wore a cold-proof black trench coat, effectively covering the most of him. Following Zexion's path, he etched closer every minute or so, watching his target as he slipped skillfully through the New York night crowd.

Zexion was only a block away from the apartment he shared with Lexaeus, when he felt a hand on his arm, and was yanked swiftly into an alleyway, where he was thrown to the cold cement, far in the back of the deserted path.

A rough, menacing voice emitted from the man who stood above him. "Resist me and you will die." He hissed.

Looking up at his attacker, Zexion could see that the man held a machete, and he looked as if he knew how to wield it. He whimpered slightly as the man traced slender fingers down his chest, covered by a white formal shirt, brushing aside his beige winter coat.

"Please, no…" He whispered dejectedly as the assailant swiftly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his smooth alabaster chest. He had only ever been touched like this by Lexaeus himself, his body, he had silently vowed, was only for his lover.

The man only laughed harshly, slipping down the zipper on his black slacks, and forced them down along with Zexion's briefs. Zexion gasped as the cold air washed over the sensitive skin, his body racked with violent shudders.

Frigid fingers traced the veins on his cock, stroking seductively. The rapist was enjoying himself far too much for Zexion's liking. He rid himself of his own clothing, and, without any such warning, forced into Zexion, holding his legs apart at a painful angle.

Zexion wanted to cry out in pain, but bit it back, fear twisting his stomach as he remembered the man's machete.

The rapist plunged viciously, ripping Zexion open on the inside, blood welling up in a puddle underneath him.

Everything after this was a blur to Zexion, as loss of blood put him under before the rapist finished with him.

* * *

The midday sun shown down on New York while a man, taking out the garbage at a restaurant, approached the dumpster in an alleyway. Throwing the trash bags in the dumpster, he turned to go back inside, when a hand caught his attention. Approaching it cautiously, he found it attached to a man with dark navy hair, striped through with grey, unconscious.

Rushing back inside, he called the Police Department, and they arrived within minutes to take Zexion to the hospital.

A short while after Zexion woke, two Special Victims Unit detectives were sent in to question him.

Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson came into Zexion's room, and Elliot stopped in his tracks, causing Olivia to stop suddenly and look up.

"Zexion?" Elliot asked, and blinked a few times. "My god…."

* * *

**Sorry if it was short, but I thought it was ok. My first rape (sort of a lemon…). Criticism is loved, but flame is not. =( Chapter two is on it's way.**


	2. Consent

A gauze pad was taped to Zexion's left cheek, a bruise adorning the other, a larger bruise was hidden on his back, his legs were positively black and blue, and he was terribly sore.

Zexion wiped his eyes, holding back tears, "Elliot…. I was raped, wasn't I?" He asked shakily, though he knew the answer.

Elliot could only nod at his coworker, and sat down by his bedside, while Olivia remained standing, and closed the door.

"Damn…. What am I to tell Lexaeus? How....?" His voice cracked, and he hugged his knees to his chest. The once hard shell he kept over himself had shattered, and now, he was vulnerable.

Olivia and Elliot exchanged glances. They knew about Lexaeus' and Zexion's engagement. Gay marriage is legal in New York.

Olivia felt it might be easier on Zexion to hear a woman's voice, so she spoke. "Lexaeus was called as soon as you were identified. He's on his way over. He sounded very worried." She tried to soothe him.

Zexion cried into his knees, sobs shaking his body. "I don't want Lexaeus to see me like this…" He whispered.

Elliot decided to break the current string of conversation, "Zexion, you need to sign over the rape kit to us. We need to find out who did this to you." He stated plainly.

Zexion shook his head defiantly. "_I_ don't want to know who did this." He hissed lowly. "I just want it to be gone…" He returned to a sorrowful tone.

Elliot sighed, "You don't want him to face the justice due?" He was a little irritated with his friend, "That bastard defiled you, and you won't do anything about it?"

Olivia glared at Elliot, and took a step forward, "Zexion, something has to be done."

Zexion's unpredictable temper flared, "I'm not giving you the goddamned rape kit!" He yelled, and buried his face in his hands.

Odafin opened the door and addressed Elliot, "Lexaeus is here." He glanced at Zexion for a moment before closing the door.

Elliot stood, "I'm going to talk to Lexaeus." He stated, and left the room, following Odafin.

Olivia stayed where she was, "I'm really sorry about this, Zexion." She soothed.

Zexion only snorted at her apology.

"You're a victim now, Zexion, and you need to remember that. But it could have happened to anyone." She sighed, and came over to sit beside him. "You need to trust Elliot and me, even more now then ever. You're hurt, and we want to help."

Lexaeus and Elliot spoke outside Zexion's room. "Maybe you can talk some sense into him, Lexaeus. He won't sign over the rape kit." Elliot sighed.

Lexaeus knew Zexion better than anyone else, "He's prideful, and sensitive. There's not an ice cube's chance in Hell that you'll get the rape kit from him. Knowing Zexion, he just wants to forget about it. He never thought he'd be a victim himself."

Elliot massaged his temples, willing to try most anything to obtain the attacker's DNA. "Could you at least talk to him, Lexaeus? I've never seen him like this before. He's so vulnerable."

Lexaeus nodded solemnly, and Elliot led him into the room, and then left with Olivia.

"Zexion?" Lexaeus sat beside his lover's bed. "I'm here, love." He whispered softly.

Zexion looked up at him, and wanted to hug him, to cry, but he was too sore, and wouldn't allow himself to, either.

Lexaeus took Zexion's hand, but Zexion retreated from him, avoiding his touch. This worried Lexaeus.

"Zexion, it's alright. I wouldn't hurt you." He soothed.

Zexion only looked away, down casting his eyes. He remembered the ring on his finger, and looked over at it. He remembered the love he and Lexaeus shared, but he was afraid Lexaeus would hurt him, too. Damn! He sounded like a brooding child.

"Zexion, nothing is going to change. I still love you, Zexion, and everyone still stands behind you. We're still the law and order in New York." He ran a hand through his short auburn hair, frustrated. Not even he knew what to do in this situation.

Zexion wiped his eyes, and turned to look at his lover, nothing short of contempt in his deep blue eyes. "You don't know how demeaning it is to be raped. You don't know the pain." He let the tears fall down his ever-pale face.

Lexaeus could feel that Zexion had fallen. Built himself to a great height, bringing others problems to and end, and never expected to face something like this of his own. Now what was left of him only bore remnants of his past self. His lover went from a peaceful, beautiful scene, to a grueling train wreck.

"Zexion, I want this over as much as you do, but we can't do anything about it without your consent." He brushed back the hair that had fallen in front of Zexion's face, his eyes pleading with his lover.

Zexion kept silent, but nodded, ready to provide the most formidable of evidence inside his case.

Lexaeus stood and opened the door, addressing Elliot and Olivia, "He'll sign over the rape kit."

* * *

**If anyone is reading this, I would like to know! Criticism welcomed with open arms, but flames are thrown back at the flamer!**


	3. Sadness Abound

Once forensics had obtained Zexion's rape kit, Elliot and Olivia returned to the precinct, and began to discuss options on Zexion's rapist.

Unable to gather any evidence from a computerized search, the two left to question Zexion's friends, to see if anyone held a grudge.

The first person they talked to was a lawyer named Xigbar. "Do you know anyone who might have held a grudge against Zexion, by any chance?" Elliot asked.

Xigbar glanced up from the case he was studying, "Zexion? Oh, no. Not anyone that isn't in prison. I've always known Zexion to make ends meet in his cases. Wish I were that good." He was penning something on his papers. "Why? Did something happen?"

Olivia sighed, and made sure to make eye contact with the lawyer, "Zexion was raped. A man found him out in an alleyway, behind a dumpster, this morning."

Xigbar removed his glasses, and stared disbelievingly at the detectives. "Dear God…. Zexion, raped. Lexaeus knows, I hope." Receiving a nod, Xigbar ran a hand over his eyes.

"No one would have hurt Zexion?" Elliot questioned, raising an eyebrow. When Xigbar nodded, Olivia and Elliot exchanged glances, then left, looking to question others.

Most everyone came to the same conclusion, until one friend, Saix, engaged to another man, Xemnas, brought up an interesting theory.

"Well, Lexaeus and Zexion have been fighting a little lately. They wouldn't tell me what about, we just supposed it was marital problems." Saix confided, and Xemnas, standing in the kitchen, drinking some evening wine, nodded, and added his opinion.

"I don't think that Lexaeus would do that though, and, Zexion had to hear the man's voice, so he could probably tell you if it was Lexaeus, correct?" He sipped his wine, eyebrows raised.

Saix snorted, and turned back to look at his fiancé, "He wouldn't want to believe that Lexaeus would have done something of the sort. He'd never admit it anyways, he loves Lexaeus too much."

Olivia and Elliot thanked the couple, and left. Stepping into the car that they have driven up in, Elliot spoke, "I guess gay couples fight, too." He grinned.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "It would be too perfect if they didn't."

Taking some coffee in a cafe across from the precinct, Elliot pondered the option of Lexaeus being the rapist, to punish Zexion for the wrong of what they had been fighting about.

Across from him, Olivia, too, was silent, thinking of the friends. Xigbar's statement, "Wish I were that good…." Echoed through her mind.

"Hey Elliot," He looked up at his partner, "What if Xigbar, the lawyer, is the rapist? He envied Zexion's success enough to want to have done something about it, don't you think?"

Elliot sighed, "I guess he could be a suspect, but we don't know anything about him. I still think Lexaeus could have done it. In fact," He stood from the table, "I'm going to ask for his alibi."

Olivia watched through the window as Elliot started his car, and drove away in the direction of their friend's apartment. She sighed and replaced her coat, leaving across the street, and into the precinct.

Elliot knocked on the door of apartment 160, and received a quiet "Hold on, a moment." from Lexaeus.

When the door opened, Elliot noticed that his fellow detective looked a little ruffled. "May I come inside?" He asked.

Lexaeus stepped aside, allowing Elliot to come in. They took seats at the kitchen table, and Elliot came straight out with it.

"Where were you last night, from seven to eight?"

Lexaeus looked up at him disbelievingly, "You're asking for _my_ alibi? You think I would've hurt Zexion like this?" His cool disposition flared up, bubbling his anger and rage.

Elliot snorted, "I can have my suspicions, can't I? Where were you?"

Lexaeus sighed, "I came home around 6:30, and I'm sure the security camera saw me come in, and I didn't come out." He stated firmly.

Elliot relaxed, "I'm sorry, Lexaeus. I guess I'm just a little frustrated by the fact that we have no suspects so far, and that the victim is Zexion." He massaged his temples, grief overwhelming him.

Lexaeus placed a firm hand on his friend's shoulder, "Its fine, I can't believe it either."

Elliot frowned, "Do you know anyone who might have done this?"

Lexaeus only shook his head. None of their friends held grudges against them; no one seemed to want to start a fight. There were, most likely, no possibilities, at this point.

~…~

The following morning, Lexaeus passed the precinct, excused from his work for family matters. He was worried about leaving Zexion alone for too long. Zexion was very timid, and easily depressed, as Lexaeus knew far too well, and this wouldn't help his situation.

Passing through the hospital easily with his detective's badge, he found Zexion awake in his room, staring off into space, his eyes red, and face tearstained.

His lover jumped when the door closed; dread crossing his sullen face before realizing that it was Lexaeus who hailed him. "Zexion, are you alright? You've been crying," He wiped the remaining tears from Zexion's face.

Zexion looked away shamefully, embarrassed that another person had found him crying. "Lexaeus, please, leave me alone." He begged.

Lexaeus cupped Zexion's fragile face in his strong hands, "You can't go through this without others' help." He whispered and laid a kiss on his lover's forehead.

Zexion sighed shakily, and withdrew from Lexaeus, mumbling something he couldn't catch.

Lexaeus sat gingerly on the edge of Zexion's bed, pulling him close, to nestle him against his chest. "Zexion… It's alright, we'll figure this out."

Zexion whimpered and pressed himself into Lexaeus' chest, "I want to die, Lexaeus." He breathed, and awaited his lover's response.

Lexaeus was frozen for a few moments, having no idea how to respond to Zexion's heart-wrenching comment. A single tear slipped past his normally dry eyes, falling down his cheek. "No, Zexion… I won't let you." He stood determinedly and left the room, leaving Zexion alone once more.

Outside, a nurse stopped him, "We can release Mr. Prynce, if you would like, sir." She smiled.

He flashed his badge, "No, please, keep him for another while, and under some sort of surveillance."

Without giving the nurse time to respond, he left the hospital, headed toward the precinct.


End file.
